Leave Me And I Won't Survive
by Tashayar-chan
Summary: Sasuke is back and Naruto doesn't know what to do. Is avoiding him the best thing to do until he’s ready to confront Sasuke?
1. Part 1

Leave me and I won't survive

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters… although it would be nice

Summary: Sasuke is back and Naruto doesn't know what to do. Is avoiding him the best thing to do until he's ready to confront Sasuke? Was a one shot but had to continue after the last few sentences.

"…" – talking

'…' – thought

… - sounds/noises

Part 1 

Pouring rain and gray skies, a startling contrast to his sunshine hair and 'endless pools of blue' blue eyes. His head was resting on his arms, with him hunched over a chair leaning on the windowsill, as he gazed out the window.

"Another gloomy and wet day… another reminder of how alone I really am."

Sasuke was back but was always guarded by Kakashi, as if making sure Sasuke wasn't going to run of or attack. He hadn't talked to Sasuke cause really; he had no idea what to say. How do you go back to the way you were before, when your best friend tried to kill you and you spent 3 years trying to get stronger to get him back?

"Oh hey Teme… still the pretty boy ice queen?" Yeah! Right! I say that and who knows I maybe the next person in the hospital for abdominal damage. Yeah damage! I'll have a whole in my stomach.

Even if it was a rivalry and all we did was insult and fight each other, we still were together.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Scurrying off the floor in confusion, after falling off of the chair in surprise. Naruto was dragged from his depressing thoughts.

"Nani? What the hell is going on?" Heading towards the bedroom door.

Naruto's thoughts were on who could be at his door as he passed his small futon. Naruto was running through all the people he knew that could possibly be at his door and he walked down his dark hallway leading to the living room.

The living room had a worn out couch, a tattered coffee table, uninteresting gray walls, and two doors. One door was to the kitchen and the other was where the banging had come from.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I'm coming!" reaching the door and opening it.

"Sasuke? Ano…" looks around "where's Kakashi?" looking around and behind Sasuke.

"He said something about helping a dolphin… I stopped listening to him then… Are you going to let me in or let me get wetter than I already am?" Sasuke was looking put out.

Naruto stepped aside-allowing Sasuke to come in, closing the door Naruto took a deep breath trying to ready himself for what was to come.

"Why are you avoiding me?" his back to Naruto

"Nani?"

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled, not wanting to repeat himself.

Naruto felt his heart jump at the nickname.

"I'm not sure how to be around you, to be honest." Sasuke turned around to see Naruto still facing the door.

"I don't know if that bastard has changed you from my precious friend into a bastard like him." Turning around "It maybe strange to hear from me but I was afraid to see you, hope in my heart that my friend was back only to lose you because you were like him. I can't survive that again. I can't lose you."

Sasuke now was staring into sad, beaten eyes that didn't have the sparkle and life that they use to.

"You avoided me because you… didn't want to be hurt again?" watching as Naruto turned away from him.

"You have no idea how painful it is to have the one and only most precious person in your life walk out… yes you had…" growls "Itachi, but at least you can say you had a family... I…" A pair of pale arms encircling his waist interrupts Naruto.

"Sas…" a cheek is pressed against Naruto's ear.

"Naruto…" A shiver runs through Naruto's body "… I was your only family… Wasn't I? Or at least team seven was."

"Kakashi and Sakura are dear friends but you…" pulls away to look over shoulder "… you were… are more. I protected you as you protected me but it was more… I… I would have died to save you, to make sure…"

Naruto's eyes were so sad while he spoke, the closeness between them, not wanting to hear it… not that! He wasn't worth that. Sasuke closed the remaining distance and captured Naruto's lips.

"Mmmm…"Naruto's protests died as he realized his body was turning around and embracing Sasuke. Sasuke's lips moved over Naruto's until Naruto felt something moist caress his lower lip, opening his mouth with no concerns as Sasuke slipped his tongue in through those lips.

The taste of ramen, in their first kiss, was all he could taste then but now… it was purely Naruto. There was no ramen or any other food taste in his mouth. Naruto tasted of autumn and Sunlight, something that he would never taste anywhere else in the world. Sasuke moved his hands from around Naruto's waist to under his shirt and rubbing his back to touch that dreamt about sun-kissed skin. As he touched Naruto's back he felt a shiver go though him and felt goose bumps cover his back.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss only feeling then Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck. Sasuke looked down at Naruto only to see that the life and sparkle was back in those half massed eyes as well as lust.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's mind was still clouded.

Bringing a hand out from beneath Naruto's shirt he caressed Naruto's cheek, Naruto leaning into the caress.

'Please don't leave me. I can't survive it.' Eyes bolting open.

"No… NO!" pulls away "You can't do this… You're only going to walk away again. I…I… I can't…" Naruto began to hyperventilate.

"Naruto!" Grabbing him by his biceps and shaking "I'm not going anywhere" pulls him to him for an embrace to calm Naruto. Whispering into Naruto's ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sasuke… please…" small sobs started "Please…"

"I'm staying here with you Dobe. I couldn't walk away now, even if I wanted to." Pressing a kiss to Naruto's temple.

Naruto fainted, due to lack of oxygen, in Sasuke's arms, holding onto him as if he would disappear. Sasuke picked up the slumped Dobe and took him to his bed, laying him down Sasuke joined him. Naruto burrowed into Sasuke's chest.

"Mmmm"

'I'm sorry I hurt you Naruto.' Tightens hold 'I won't do it again.' Kisses the top of his head 'I won't leave you again' Sasuke then too closes his eyes and drifts off.

----Dream----

"SASU… AH…" panting and arching as his nerves were set on fire.

Looking down he saw something he thought he would never see… Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke between his legs and making him feel all kinds of good.

"SA…SA…SASUKE!"

----End----

GASP! Jolting upright in bed

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!'

"Naruto are you ok? Bad dream?" an arm tightened around his waist.

"Sasuke? What… why… why are you still here?" causing Sasuke to frown

"Because I said I wouldn't leave you and you fainted on me. Are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine" trying to calm himself down. His eyes shot open as he felt Sasuke's arm sliding lower on his waist. He couldn't see but he was sure he was hard from that dream and it would be… eyes widened.

"Naruto? Is this … were you having a good dream?" Making the dobe groan as he lightly stroked him.

"Ye-yes!" Naruto fell back down (had still been sitting up) on the futon withering at Sasuke's touch.

Smirking Sasuke turned onto his side to get a better look at Naruto.

"You are bigger than I would have thought Dobe."

"No …No more penis jokes" shudders " Sai made them all the time." Panting.

Growling 'Sai!'

"What did he say? How would he know anything about you?"

'Sasuke's jealous?' Naruto blushed.

"He tried to replace you but I wouldn't allow it…" shudders, still being stroked, lazily "then he started up… with remarks about me not being a man cause… ugh… sasu…"

"Liked that?" getting a nod in response, so Sasuke did it again. He whirled his finger in circles on top of the head. "Continue"

"He said I was small and said it whenever, wherever. In front of Kakashi, Sakura, anyone."

'Well he definitely hasn't seen him. Sai tried to take my place?' He doubted that would have worked anyways, Sakura was a fangirl and Naruto… looking at Naruto's face. It was staring back at him with such passion and trust, Sasuke marveled. 'That's all for me.'

Naruto was withering and moaning for only him, probably dreaming about him as well.

"Te-Teme! Do something!" Naruto was desperate now. He needed to release.

"In a second Dobe." Getting up and straddling him, Sasuke heard a whimper when he let go of Naruto. "Its ok. Just a second."

Sasuke took Naruto's shirt off and gazed at the sun-kissed chest with no scars. The fact there were no scars made Naruto look inexperience. Sasuke felt a shiver go through Naruto as he lightly grazed his chest. He laughed inside knowing that Naruto was anything but inexperienced. Naruto had gone through hell growing up and more so just for him. Sasuke grazed past where a huge scar should be.

'Chidori…'

Sasuke felt guilty. He had hurt someone precious to him… almost killed him. And Naruto accepted him back, forgiving and soon forgetting.

Naruto's breathing hitched as Sasuke continued down his abdomen to the hem of his shorts.

'He did all that through my shorts? God! How will I survive when he actually touches me' giving a shudder at the thought.

Slowly undoing his shorts incase Naruto wanted him to stop. Slipping palms to Naruto's hips, sliding hands under shorts and gliding them off caressing Naruto's hips, thighs, and calves all the way down. Naruto lay out before him flushed, naked, and gorgeous.

'Even better than my dreams'

Naruto leaning up kissed Sasuke's nose and look of his shirt (sasuke's). Naruto began from his neck and kissed all the way down to just above his bellybutton, exploring the pale flesh of Sasuke's chest.

Groaning Sasuke pushed Naruto back down and kissed him passionately. Naruto moaned and wiggled in the kiss and continued with undressing Sasuke.

His hand between them slid to the zipper and unfastened his pants.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried as Naruto's hand slid into his pants and grabbed him. Sasuke panting above him, Naruto quickly got rid of Sasuke's pants.

"Dream about me?" Naruto smirked.

"No, you were" Sasuke smirked back as Naruto tried to deny it yet couldn't stop blushing.

"What were we doing Naru-chan" hand glides down Naruto's body

"Was I stroking you" gets to the head

"Pumping you" starts to stroke

"Blowing you" blows into his ear, earning him a shiver

"Or was I fucking you?" grinds against Naruto

Gasp!

"Bl…bl…blowing" Naruto was quivering against Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck and abdomen until he got to the weeping head. Licking it experimentally.

"Mmmm" Naruto arched his back "AHHHHH"

Sasuke, watching Naruto arch into his touch, swallowed Naruto whole. Naruto was big indeed and was activating Sasuke's gag reflex. Sasuke gagged a few times and quickly learned to control it. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hair when Sasuke began to slide up and down his shaft. Sasuke twirled his tongue when he got to the head and massaged the 'underbelly' of the shaft with his tongue working Naruto into frenzy.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! I'm… Stop" Naruto was afraid Sasuke would go or not want to continue if he came in his mouth.

Sasuke ignored Naruto knowing what was wrong and continued until he felt Naruto's shaft jump in his mouth.

"SA-SA-SASUKE!" Naruto arched off of the bed releasing into a warm waiting mouth.

Sasuke swallowed it all but spit some onto his hand, slicking his fingers and leaning up to kiss Naruto. Sasuke inserted a finger.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's eyes shot open at the intrusion.

"Shhh! Relax Naruto. I want you. Just relax I won't hurt you."

"Ahh" withering a little at the new sensation.

"Does this feel good or bad?" Sasuke was wiggling his finger around.

"SASUKE!" Naruto arched off the bed.

'Found you!' grinning Sasuke added another finger scissoring and stretching Naruto. Sasuke inserted a third finger when he felt Naruto relax and begin to respond to the sensations.

Naruto couldn't believe how good he felt. Sasuke was doing such wonderful things to him. He put a hand to Sasuke's cheek.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto was looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto?" Hoping against hope that this wasn't the red light.

"If… if we continue… you… you are not to leave me again."

Sasuke was looking into determined and scared eyes. Sasuke wouldn't do that again to him. Sasuke was here for only one reason and that was Naruto. His Dobe never gave up on him. He wouldn't abandon his dobe now, not ever.

"I love you Naruto. I told you I was staying."

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke never spoke about his feelings unless he was serious and even then it was rare. Sasuke loved him and wasn't going to leave him again.

"I love you." Smiling through watery eyes.

Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately. He removed his fingers and spread whatever cum he has left and the pre-cum spilling from Naruto now to lubricate himself.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he coated himself. He let out a startled moan when he felt a hand not his own stroke him once and guide him to Naruto's entrance.

"Together" Naruto whispered as he guided Sasuke into him.

"AHHH!" it hurt a bit but it was bearable.

"Ugh… Naru…" Sasuke was having problems controlling the urge to just pound into Naruto.

As if reading Sasuke's mind Naruto impaled himself the rest of the way in one quick go.

"Fuck Naruto… Fuck…Ar…Are you ok?" Sasuke's eyes were closed tightly trying to concentrate on not cuming or pounding his Dobe.

"Ugh… ye-yeah… feels good." Naruto felt oddly complete now. Sasuke filled him in ways he never thought were possible. Sasuke moved to kiss him.

"Ahhh… Sasu…" kissing Sasuke passionately "move"

"Hai" Sasuke slowly pulled out only to pause for a second, only to thrust back in quickly.

"Ugh…" Sasuke did it again, slowly pulling out, to pause and then quickly back in.

They continued like this until Sasuke lost his balance when thrusting back in and Naruto screamed and arched off the bed.

'There you are!'

Sasuke, now that he found it, aimed for Naruto's 'spot'.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! I'm…c…c…c…close"

So was Sasuke. Having his dobe withering below him all because of him, turned him on so much he was ready. Reaching between them Sasuke took hold of Naruto and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Ah…Ah…AH…Sa…SASUKE!" Naruto arched so high, he was no longer lying down. Naruto came hard in Sasuke's hand.

Naruto's muscles were squeezing him so much trying to convince him to release, how could he refuse.

"Na-NARUTO!" screaming and spilling into Naruto with such a force that his load hit Naruto's spot hard enough that he screamed again and was shooting another shot onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was riding out the ecstasy when he felt something wet touch his chest, looking down he saw Naruto's tiny little tongue come out and lick his own release off of Sasuke's chest, and growled.

Naruto looked at the spots on Sasuke's chest.

'That's me on him' Naruto went and licked it off. 'It tastes good. Him and I together.'

Naruto looked up when he heard a growl. Sasuke was looking at him with eyes that could and would devour him.

"Be careful Naru-chan. You are awakening a beast."" Sasuke Pinned Naruto to the bed and was staring at Naruto with those eyes that would devour him.

Naruto quivered and managed to free one arm. Naruto made sure that Sasuke knew where his hand was going and groaned. Sasuke looked down to where Naruto's hand was.

'He…His fingers are in him!' Shocked and fascinated, he watched as fingers went in and out of that entrance.

Moaning Naruto pulled his fingers out and up to his mouth only to stop and offer one finger to Sasuke, who eagerly took it into his mouth.

"Mmmm" moaned Naruto.

Sasuke was leaving one finger for another when Naruto pulled his hand away and slid his still cum dripping fingers into his own mouth. Sensually licking them clean and making the sexiest noises.

"Ugh! Naruto!" Sasuke's cock was twitching.

'I want him again. Fuck, my little fox is such a tease.'

"Naruto…" Sasuke was groaning at the site under him. Naruto popped his fingers out of his mouth.

"Nani?" placing a cute innocent look on his face as he reached again for Sasuke.

"AH!"

"You took care of me… now it your turn." Grinned Naruto as he looked up at a very aroused and waiting Teme.

TBC

Part 2 will be up shortly and is not as long as this.


	2. Part 2

Leave me and I won't survive

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters… although it would be nice

Summary: Sasuke is back and Naruto doesn't know what to do. Is avoiding him the best thing to do until he's ready to confront Sasuke? Was a one shot but had to continue after the last few sentences.

"…" – talking

'…' – thought

… - sounds/noises

**Last time…**

"Naruto…" Sasuke was groaning at the site under him. Naruto popped his fingers out of his mouth.

"Nani?" placing a cute innocent look on his face as he reached again for Sasuke.

"AH!"

"You took care of me… now it your turn." Grinned Naruto as he looked up at a very aroused and waiting Teme.

Part 2 

A quiver went through Sasuke as he gazed at his dobe.

'His eyes alone could make someone cum, but that foxy grin…' smiling ' what have I started'

Naruto flipped Sasuke so now he was on top and was still grinning down at him.

"Ugh" Sasuke's face twisted as if in pain. The most wonderful pain there could be.

Naruto's hand continued to slide up and down Sasuke's shaft.

"Sasuke? What do you feel like? Fast?" pumps fast

"Or slow?" slowly pumps him.

""Ugh…Na…Naru Ugh…" Sasuke was losing all brain functions and only could focus on what Naruto was doing to him.

Naruto, leaning down, captured Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke's taste was dark and dominating… like a storm. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's mouth to continue down his neck Naruto's hand was still caressing Sasuke while left he left a love bite on Sasuke's neck. Leaving his neck Naruto continued to his nipples and earned even more delicious sounds from Sasuke.

'If he keeps this up I might not be able to tease him for much longer.'

Naruto moved away from his nipples and took his hand away, much to the disappointment of his lover.

"Naru… don't stop." Sasuke was pouting, thinking that would get the dobe to continue.

'OH MY GOD he's sexy! He says I look cute when I pout but he looks sexy when he does it.'

Naruto, being totally turned on, engulfed Sasuke in his mouth.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, arching into the sensation.

'Oh my fucking god! It's so warm. GAH! His tongue. Ahhh…'

"Yes…Naru…ah…. Mmmmm…" Sasuke's hands were fisting in Naruto's hair and pulling at it.

Naruto's mouth moved down the shaft and slowly up to swirl his tongue around the head.

"UGH!"

Sasuke was close, very, very close.

"Naru… I'm c…"

Naruto pulled away with a POP and grabbed the base of Sasuke's shaft.

"Ugh…" growling "Dobe! What are you doing?"

Naruto looks up to Sasuke with an innocent face, blue eyes wide with pure innocence.

"Why stopping you from cumming too soon Sasuke-kun." Naruto smiled sweetly.

"Naru-chan! Please move your hand and continue."

"But Suke-chan you'll cum too soon and then no more fun." Pouting to add to his case, getting a moan from Sasuke.

"Naru-chan… please…"

Naruto straddles Sasuke again, still holding his base.

"Next time I'm the seme!" Positioning himself above Sasuke and lowering himself.

"Ahhhh… mmmmm…" Naruto and Sasuke both moaned upon entrance. Sasuke moved his hands and was gripping Naruto's hips firmly.

"R-ready?" a nod from Sasuke and Naruto lifted himself up slowly only to drop back down fast.

Both were groaning, moaning and thrusting building their ecstasy.

"Na…Naru-chan… Ah"

"Sa…Suke-chan…mmmm"

Picking up the pase but only barely that Sasuke flipped them again so that he was on top. Looking down at Naruto as he thrust into him.

"You're so beautiful."

Naruto looked up at this to see the sweetest face he had ever seen. There was Sasuke, still thrusting into him, looking down at him with such love and admiration… and that smile!

"Fuck! That smile is amazing" Sasuke's smile widened and Naruto said this thought out loud.

Naruto the look and smile to the man he was in love with.

"I love you" with that Naruto thrust hard onto Sasuke. Naruto arched off the bed, his 'spot' being hit.

Sasuke watching his angel arching, began to move with more purpose, to make his angel scream his name with love in that sexy voice.

Thrusting and kissing his dobe, his dobe went silent…

"SASUKE!" again arching off the bed so much he was no longer lying down and into Sasuke's arms.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke came soon after having Naruto's muscles milking him for all he was worth.

Both collapsed in a heap on the bed, labored breathing and small kisses exchanged. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, as Naruto gazed fixedly onto himself sprayed all over Sasuke's chest.

"You're even more sexy with myself all over you." Naruto supplied exhausted

"As you do, with me leaking out of you." Naruto blushed.

"Teme." Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto?" arms encircling his dobe.

"Mm, Sasuke?"

"I have to pay you back."

"Nani?" Pulling away to look at a smirking Sasuke.

"Sa… Mmmmm…" Sasuke latching onto his neck cut Naruto off.

"There! Now we are even." Sasuke embraced Naruto again as Naruto drifted off to sleep first.

Sasuke gazed at his dobe as he caressed a purplish mark on Naruto's neck.

"I love you MY Naru-chan.: Sasuke swiftly followed his angel into sleep.

------ Elsewhere------

"Aren't you suppose to be with Sasuke right now?" Looking very angry at a scarecrow.

"But my little dolphin, he's with Naruto. He's fine. I wanted to see you." The scarecrow gave the dolphin a lecherous grin.

"Oi…Oi!" Said dolphin was backing away in fear.

Who knew that scarecrows were good for dolphins too… hmmm shrugs

END


	3. Part 3

Hey guys!

Hope everyone is well. So this is only an author's note but I just wanted to let you know that I've picked up my pencil again. It's been a long hiatus. So this is means that I'm working on a sequel. I've had many requests and I've finally found my inspiration again. So keep your eyes open as then next installment is on its way.

Love ya guys!

Tashayar-chan


End file.
